I Remember
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Based on a song, Me Acuredo. Crow is depressed that Stephanie has broken up with him and he wonders where he messed up. He finds out something bad about her...what is it?


**A/N: Welcome to this very special one-shot that I decided to write. This came into my mind while I was listening to a song and I wanted to write a romantic/tragedy featuring Crow and Stephanie. Now you guys must be wondering why them? It's all thanks to RobotFish's story, **_**Our Little Secret**_**, which inspired me to write this out and now I officially like this pairing (even if the anime didn't imply anything about them). Thanks to katsu uchiha for creating a new shipping for these two: Compassionshipping!**

**Q: Do you guys love the name of this shipping or should they be named something else? Tell me what you think at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** or the characters. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS.**

**Warning: This story is totally AU! Also, this story will have this: Stephanie x Crow [x Luna/Ruka (Slightly)]. The ages of the characters will follow like this: Crow 27, Stephanie 28, Jack 29, Yusei 28, Akiza 27, Carly 28, Leo and Luna 19.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I Remember…<p>

_Crow's POV_

_Here I am with my presence…_

Just thinking about our break up makes me want to believe that this is just all a nightmare but it isn't. Many people are whispering and hushing about our sudden break up non-stop like its some gossip news. I just wish all these people would shut the hell up! I'm sick and tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

"_Stephanie and Crow broke up_." They say.

I just want all these rumors to stop! No wonder Stephanie was acting so strangely whenever I tried talking to her. She didn't say "Hey my love" nor did she hug me nor even kiss me. All those promises that I told her that I would do I forgot to fulfill them to her. Carly told me that Stephanie's been sad all last week and she has been locked in her room not wanting to come out and eat.

We just broke up just last week when she said that she couldn't handle our on and off relationship. It hurts that we broke up because I _really_ did want to change my ways and have a better relationship with her but when she said that we're through, it broke my heart. My God, please help me get this pain away from my heart. Tell me that this isn't true. I want everything to go back as it was before and I promise to you God that I will change…for her.

I didn't know how much I was making her sad with my attitude and now this remorse is killing me inside and out. I want it to go away. Erase the pain away. Many people are talking about my mistake and their words are chasing and haunting me. These people are also even making up stuff that really didn't happen. People that don't know what's going on listen to these lies without knowing the _real_ truth. I want to get away from these painful words but they keep catching up with me.

_But it's too late…_

You chose your path to the destruction and now I face the harsh reality. This break up has shaken up both emotionally and physically. I can't let go of my feeling for you. My feelings are inclined to your life. I'm locked in a viscous circle that won't let me out but somehow, tomorrow I'll find my way out. I know so.

The day we broke up, I noticed something odd about you. Your face was pale as white as snow. I remembered when I leaned in and kissed you, your lips were dry and cold against my warm lips. Something was up with you. After I pulled away, you didn't smile as usual. You kind of look like an imbecile…what am I saying. I don't care if you look like an imbecile or an idiot. I love you just the way you are. No other woman can take your place and I'll never feel the same as I'm feeling with you. You're my everything. God created me to love you and only you.

_I curse the moment that I lost you_

This loss feels like an eternal; almost as I was living in hell. I want to invent a light and create a path of happiness and peace because honestly I don't believe that you're gone. Don't you see how much I'm suffering from this pain and crying over you? If you think I exaggerate, I do it for you; because I'm showing you what you mean to me.

I remember when we first went out to the beach and celebrate our first anniversary to watch the sunset together. The wind breezed against our skins and you leaned in and cause the heat to rise between us. You looked up into my grey eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss. I was blown away by your sudden move that in that very moment, I realized that you're the girl for me. I remember when I asked you to be mine…

"_Are you sure about this Crow?" she asked me._

_I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest, "I'm sure. Stephanie, I want you and I need you."_

And on that very faithful night, we made love for the first time and our body and soul exchanged with one other. Later that night, I felt those soft and delicate hands caressing my skin, making me shiver in delight. You whispered in my ears and said: _"True love exists and I found it with you." _And now I believe in love at first sight.

_But over time the script change_

After we made things official between us, we faced everyday problems like our jobs and our family and friends. Thankfully my friends understood. Yusei is dating Akiza while Jack is trying to take it to the next step with Carly. They understood that we all needed someone special in our life.

You're family didn't approve our relationship because I'm an ex-criminal. You even faced against your own family trying to defend me every way from their vicious words. You couldn't handle with your family's taunting that you decided to move in with me, even if there wasn't enough space for one more person to live in Poppo Time. Things were great as we lived under the same roof and we did as what normal couples would do. But soon enough, we got into small arguments over the silliest things. The small arguments soon became into big arguments that my friends started to get worried about us.

You accused me of cheating on you. You accused me of having an affair with someone else. You say that your family has seen me with another girl other than you but that isn't true. How can I do all of those things when you're the one that I love? I'm telling the truth Stephanie, I love you and no one else. I felt that our relationship becoming more distanced; it wasn't the same as before. I felt you distanced from me that I felt that I need to do something about it. I even talked to Luna to help me out. She gave me some helpful advice.

I remembered when you came back home and caught me hugging Luna that you started one of your tantrums and accused me of having an affair with her. I see Luna as a sister figure and I can never like her more than a friend. I've tried to talk to you but you kept yelling and insulting me that I couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking I slapped you and you fell on the floor. I realized my mistake and saw you looking up at me with fear and hate in your eyes. Tears rolled down your cheeks that I wanted to comfort you and tell you that everything's okay but when I tried to hug you, you pushed me away.

"_I'm going back home with my family," she said in a toneless tone._

"_Stephanie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it to happen. I just—" but I was cut off._

"_Save it Crow. This shows me the other side that I didn't know about you Crow." She got up and cleaned the dust off her black skirt. "My family was right about you. I should've listened to them. God how stupid am I to believe in your fake words of love. And here I thought you were different from all other men out there in the world. I guess I was wrong about that."_

I saw Stephanie leaving our room without looking back and slammed the door behind her as she left. I was sure that she was going to get over with her anger but I was wrong. The following day, Carly came over to pick up Stephanie's things because according to Carly, Stephanie didn't want to face me. Carly and Stephanie are now closest friends. Funny how they were once enemies fighting over Jack's affection along with Mina; but that all changed. I watched as Carly carried boxes downstairs along with Jack's and Yusei's help. Every time they brought boxes down, I'd bring them back up to my room.

"_Crow, you really should give Stephanie her things back," said Yusei with a firm tone. "It's not healthy for you to keep her things."_

"_NO!" I shouted. "I know that Stephanie will come back with me. I know it. She'll come back because she loves me and she can't live without me."_

"_You're out of your mind Crow!" Jack shouted._

"_NO I'M NOT!"_

_I saw Jack coming towards me and lifted me up by my collar and shook me with brute force, "Listen Crow, you need some time to think over what you did and maybe when you're relaxed you can talk to Stephanie."_

"_Let go of me Jack!" I tried my best to break free from Jack's grip that he was getting tired of my struggle that he punched me in my stomach. I felt as if I lost my breath. The pain in my stomach stung like hell that I couldn't even move at all._

"_Jack!" I overheard Carly scream. "Was it really necessary to do that!"_

"_It's for his own good." He dropped me down on my bed, "Continue on with what we're doing," he told Carly and Yusei, "and I better see none of these boxes back here in your room Crow or else things will get ugly between us. Got that?"_

After all of Stephanie's things were taken out of my room, I felt naked and empty. I didn't even go to work just to make sure that Stephanie was there working as usual in the Green Café but I didn't see her at all. I decided to take things in my own hands. I visited her house only to receive some hateful words from her family. I didn't care if they didn't want to see me but I really had to speak to her. They told me to go home but I disobeyed them and stayed put. I was going to stay here until I get to speak to Stephanie. Ten hours later, I heard a footstep coming near and saw a female coming towards me. Right there, I knew it was Stephanie.

Something was totally different from her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin was pale and she looked like she was in hurricane disaster. I hugged her and kissed her but she didn't response back.

"_Stephanie, I…I…" I rubbed my hair trying to think a way to apologize to her, "I want you to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me and come back to live with me?" She was silence and didn't even look at me. "Stephanie, did you he—"_

"_I heard you." She said in a flat tone almost meaningless. "I'm not moving back with you. It's over between us, Crow."_

_I heard my breath hitched. What did she say? "No, Stephanie, this can't be. I don't want our relationship to end like this. Tell me that you're lying!" I was practically screaming at her but she didn't even flinch or move. "Stephanie, please reconsider it over again. Our relationship cannot end like this. I love you!" I tried to kiss her again but she stood there motionless like a stick. "Stephanie, please," I dropped down on my knees crying and begging to her. Stephanie tried to kick me off from her but I held on to her._

"_Let me go Crow!"_

"_No! I won't!"_

"_You have to, or I'll…I'll…" she started to hesitate._

"_You'll what?"_

"_I'll call Sector Security for raping me!" she shouted loud enough for everyone in her apartment to hear this. I let go of her and gave up on her. She took out her apartment keys and opened up and walked into her apartment, leaving me out lying on the floor._

A few days later, some of Stephanie's family members came by Poppo Time and started to shout more hateful words at me but I ignored all of them. Jack couldn't handle with their insults that he had to put some bodyguards to keep them from coming but that didn't stop them at all. One of them said something that caught my attention.

"_Because of you, Stephanie is going to destroy her life for you."_

Stephanie was going to destroy her life for me? Now that didn't sound like her. It was probably something that her family wanted to hurt me in some way. But then again, she could…No! That isn't true. Stephanie isn't a violent girl.

_I didn't think you do it and I ignore your words like a dog  
><em>

The news of your death came to me like a struck of lightening. Carly, Akiza and the twins came over to the garage with red puffy eyes as they told us the bad news. Carly and Akiza were being comfort by their respective boyfriends while I had no one to comfort me.

"_Stephanie's body was found in the river." Carly hiccupped as she said this, "She drowned herself to death." Carly couldn't take it anymore that she sobbed onto Jack's chest as he was trying his best to comfort her but it was no use._

"_Her funeral is tomorrow at 12 pm." Akiza said as she placed a hand on my shoulders, "Her family said that they don't want to see you around the funeral."_

"_NO! I won't accept this! This must me be another trick from her family trying to separate me from her! She's NOT death I tell you! SHE'S NOT DEATH!" I shouted at my friends. I broke down into sobs that was literally on my knees crying for her._

"_I'm sorry Crow," said Luna as I looked up into her eyes. She too was crying for Stephanie. I needed someone to comfort me that I pulled Luna down with me and hugged her as I sobbed like a four year old. I felt Luna trying to comfort me as best as she could and telling me that everything will be okay._

* * *

><p>So today is Stephanie's funeral and here I am before they dig her in the ground. I need to give her a proper goodbye. Even if her family doesn't want to see me, I will see her. Luckily everyone has said their personal goodbyes to her and now that no one is around, I see her with no problems. I walk over to her coffin and see her lying there with her arms cross over to her chest and her face was relaxed. It was almost as if she was sleeping. I didn't know what to say but I had to before they could take her away from me. I tried to caress her face but I felt that I could not.<p>

"Stephanie," I croaked out her name in agony, "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry for what I did to you. I wanted to make things better for us but instead I…I," I couldn't handle this and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. "Stephanie," I caressed her face with caution, trying to not wake her up; "I love you. Always remember that I love you. No matter where you're at, I will _always_ love you." I looked around to see if anyone was going to come in and without thinking I leaned in and kissed her lips. It felt strange to kiss her but I had to. Once I pulled away, some of my tears fell on her face. Just as I was about to wipe away the tears, I heard voices coming over here. I quickly abandon her and hid behind the curtain.

Four men came by and closed the casket as they got ready to hoist her coffin up and take her to the graveyard. I just had to know where is it that they were going to bury her in. So, I followed behind them from a distance all the way to the graveyard where all of her family and friends were already there. I saw from afar Jack, Carly, Mina, Akiza, Yusei and the twins all dressed in black with each of them held a white rose in their hands. There was a priest as he was reciting some words before they could bury my beloved Stephanie underground.

Minutes passed by and soon enough, I saw the same four men that carried Stephanie's coffin her as they lowered her coffin in the ground. Some of Stephanie's family came up close and threw in white lily flowers in the hole while they said their last farewell to her. Then I saw my friends throwing in their white roses in as they too say goodbye to her. Luna was the last one to throw in her white rose when I noticed that she carried two white roses in her hands. She threw one, for herself, and the other she took more than two minutes before she kissed it and threw it along with the rest.

I felt my lips turning into a smile as I thought that maybe Luna had a reason why she had two roses. But soon my smile turned into a frown as I watched the four men grabbing their shovels and started to dig some dirt inside the hole. No, I can't bare it to see it! This is too much…I…no…this isn't real! Stephanie is not dead! Just as I was about to dash into the ceremony, I felt someone pulling me back. I turned around and noticed Leo standing behind me.

"How did you get here? I thought you were with your sister attending the ceremony."

"What are you doing here, Crow?" Leo asked. "You know you're not allowed to be here."

"I know that but I could care less. Leo, please tell me that Stephanie is not in there?" I grabbed onto his shoulders as I saw him flinched in pain.

"Ow, Crow. You're kind of hurting me."

"Tell me that Stephanie is not inside there!" I insisted.

"I'm sorry Crow." I let go of his shoulders as I felt myself breaking into thousands of pieces. I dropped onto my knees and began to cry a like little boy, "Crow, get up. You need to get out of here before any of Stephanie's family members can see you here."

"I don't care!" I wiped away the tears off my face and got up, "I must prevent them from burying Stephanie alive."

"Crow, she's not alive she's dead. Dead!"

I closed my eyes and covered my ears as I tried my best to not hear these awful lies. I know that deep down Stephanie isn't dead. "Shut up" I heard myself mutter to Leo, "Just shut up…"

"Then leave," I heard someone say in a loud and commanding voice. I opened my eyes and noticed for the first time Jack along with Yusei standing in front of me.

I dropped my hands down, "I'm not going to leave, never!"

"Then you leave me no other choice," I didn't know what Jack meant as I soon realized that he punched me. I fell hard on the ground and my face felt like it was on fire. "Leave at once Crow. You don't want to cause any problems with Stephanie's family."

"Jack's right." I heard a feminine voice behind Jack and Carly came out, "They said that if they see you around this area, they will accuse you for murdering Stephanie."

"That isn't fair! It isn't right to accuse me for something that I didn't do!" I shouted at them, "I love Stephanie and I would never, ever hurt her in any way."

"Then you should leave Crow before they see you around here and accuse you of that," Yusei said.

It seems that I had no choice but to listen to them and leave the graveyard. I know that somehow, I will see her graveyard. I need to confirm that she's isn't gone from this world. I just have to know.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since you're death and I can't get you out of my mind. I can still feel your presence around me almost as if you're protecting me from beyond this world. Here I am sitting all by myself in the bar drinking…um…I forgot how many shots of tequila I've drank tonight but I know that I'm not in my right mind. "More please," I asked the bartender.<p>

"Sorry, sir but we're about to close."

"I don't care." I sighed to myself as I tried to not break my temper on this guy, "Fine, then I'll have the whole bottle to go, please." He was about to complain when I showed him the money and took it. "Thank you." I got up but I felt like I was about to fall when the bartender helped me regain my posture.

"Do you want me to call the cab to take you home, sir?"

"No, but thanks for helping me" I brushed him aside and started to walk my way out of the bar up to my duel runner. I suddenly, I felt my whole body all wobbly and I was sure that I was about to fall when I felt someone pulling me back up.

"Are you okay, Crow?" asked a feminine voice.

I looked up and noticed a girl but I wasn't sure who she was with this drunken state that I'm in. "I'm okay." I realized for the first time that this girl knows my name, "Wait, how you do know my name?"

She giggled, "Ah, Crow, you don't change at all. It's me Stephanie."

"Stephanie?" I asked her, "It can't be!" I shouted at her, "Everyone's been telling me that you've died. You're not dead?"

She nodded her head, "No, I'm not Crow. I'm here to stay with you, forever."

"Forever?" She nodded again. This made my heart leap a mile as I grabbed her to make sure that she's real and not a phony one as I stroked her hair, caressed her face and kissed her lips. Once our lips departed, "It's true, you're really Stephanie. I knew it that you're not dead." I leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ POV_

Luna just came out from the library, as usual, as she's walking her way home. It's been a week that she hasn't seen Crow ever since he found out that Stephanie passed away. She missed his smile and his usual humor. She heard from Yusei that Crow and Jack aren't arguing as they always do and that he hasn't been visiting the children at the orphanage. When she and her twin brother visit Martha at the orphanage, all the children ask for Crow but she doesn't know what to tell them. All those kids are really worried about him that they've become depressed.

Just as she was about to cross the street, she sees Crow coming out of the bar with a bottle of tequila as he stumbles his way to his duel runner. She notices him wobbling back and forth that she was sure that Crow was going to fall down and smack his face with the concrete floor. Luna quickly ran towards Crow and she was able to pull him up before he could fall flat on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." It took him less than a minute to recognize who helped him, "Wait, how you do know my name?"

"Crow," Luna muttered to herself, "Don't you recognize me?" she asked in a hurt tone, "It's me Luna."

"Stephanie?" he asked. Luna's breath hitched. _'Did he just call me Stephanie?'_ she thought to herself. To add more salt to the pain he said, "It can't be! Everyone's been telling me that you've died. You're not dead?"

Luna nodded her head, "Crow, Stephanie's been dead since last week. Crow?" Luna started to get worried for her friend that she was afraid that he has lost his mind.

"Forever?" he asked. She nodded her head again but she didn't know what she was nodding about. She listened to his next words, but instead she saw him lean in close to her as he stroked her teal hair, caressed her face and soon enough he kissed her lips. Luna's eyes went wide as saucers as she felt Crow's lips moving against hers.

She knew that this isn't right. This is Luna's first kiss. She was waiting for her true love to kiss her like this but she never knew that this would happen. And especially that this was Crow who was kissing her, the one that she sees as a brother figure. Luna continued to kiss him that she didn't mind for a while that his breath smelled like tequila. It was the smell that soon made her realized that Crow was not in his right mind. Thankfully for Luna, Crow was the one who broke the kiss, "It's true, you're really Stephanie. I knew it that you're not dead." Again Crow leaned in and kissed her with more passion.

'_No, this isn't right. Crow doesn't _like_ me like that. He loves Stephanie; he always has and always will.'_ Luna thought as she was trying to figure out how to tell Crow that she's not Stephanie. She tried to push him away but the more she pushed him the more he pulled her closer to her. Suddenly without warning, she felt Crow's hands rubbing her body which caused her to jump in surprise and accidently bite his tongue.

Crow broke the kiss once more, "Ow that hurt, Stephanie."

Luna looked at Crow with a bewildered expression on her face, "I'm not Stephanie, Crow! I'm Luna!"

"Luna?" he asked as he looked at her for a while and then smiled at her, "No you're not. You're Stephanie, more specifically _my_ Stephanie." Crow tried to hug Luna but she managed to get away from him. "What's wrong, Stephanie?"

"For the last time Crow, I'm not, listen to me clearly, NOT Stephanie!" Luna did the unexpected; she smacked him across his face. She took one step back as she watched in horror to what she did to him. Luna took in a big and deep breath, "She died last week, remember?"

Crow looked at Luna with a hurt expression written in his face, "You're not Stephanie?" Luna nodded no, "So, she's really dead?" Again she nodded yes. There was an awkward silence between them that Crow started to walk away from Luna, "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. He walked away from her and started to put on his helmet. He sat on his duel runner and opened the bottle of tequila and began to drink a big gulp of it.

"Crow what are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Luna asked as she tried to take the bottle away from him but he kept it out of her reach. "You can't be drinking and driving at the same time?"

"Sure I can" he slurred as he continued to drink more of his tequila.

"Crow, please stop it." She pleaded to him. "If you drink and drive you're going to get caught by Sector Security officers or even worse. You can get yourself in an accident and kill yourself." She tried again to take his bottle away from him but he pushed Luna aside.

"Let me drink, Luna." Again he pushed her away unaware that he brutally pushed her causing her to fall flat on the ground. Luna fell that she didn't even move from her spot. Crow didn't know what he has done to her until he hears her crying. "Luna, are you alright?" he set down his bottle down somewhere while he tried to make sure that he didn't hurt her but he didn't hear her response to him. "Luna?"

"Go away Crow. I already get it. You're depressed that Stephanie is gone but that doesn't mean that you have you approach me to comfort you. If you want to kill yourself then go ahead and do it. I could care less!" Luna tried to get up but Crow lifted her up, "Let go of me Crow! I don't need your help at all!" she tried to push him away but he didn't listen.

Luna tried to struggle herself out of Crow's arms that she tried to bang her hands at his chest but it didn't work. Soon all her struggle to break free from him was now hopeless. Luna didn't know what to do that she suddenly broke down into tears. Crow tried his best to calm her down with soothing words and telling her that everything's okay.

"Okay? Okay? How can everything be okay, when you don't act like yourself! You don't even go to work and you don't even visit all the children living at the orphanage Crow! All of those children has been asking for you and wondering where you're at. Some of those children are getting depressed because they don't get to see you as much as often. Do you think that that's okay?"

Crow was silence for a while as he tried to process everything that Luna had said to him. He didn't know that all of his children that he took under his wings were missing him that much. He didn't know how much he was hurting the one that he loves and cares for. And as for his job, well, he wasn't doing okay. All this time, he couldn't stop grieving over Stephanie that he forgot about everyone else. He looked down at Luna and saw tears strolling down her fair cheeks that he wiped them away. "I'm sorry Luna for hurting you and for hurting everyone else."

Luna didn't say anything to Crow as she looked elsewhere trying her very best to not look into Crow's grey eyes. It was hard for her not to but she gave into it and looked at his eyes. Through his eyes, she saw that he was hurt, angry and depressed for losing the one that he loves the most. Soon enough, she felt her face burning up that she stopped staring at his eyes and looked somewhere else. Another silence hung upon them for a while until Crow let Luna go.

"I'd better be going home or else Leo will start to get worried for me." Luna said.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll take a cab. You should also take a cab too, Crow."

"No, I'm fine. I insist Luna. Let me drive you home."

Luna didn't want Crow to take her home and especially in the state that he's in. What if he gets caught by Sector Security or even worse, what if they get into a car accident? Luna didn't want Crow or herself to get hurt nor did she want to go home alone, especially since its nighttime. So she gave in, "Fine, take me home but are you sure that you can drive like that?"

"Of course I can." He took off his helmet and handed it to her, "Here, you're going to need it more than I do."

"But Crow…"

"Put it on Luna. I know what I'm doing."

'_I hope you do, Crow. I hope you do.'_ She thought as she sat behind Crow and put on his helmet. He started the engine to his duel runner and he was off to take Luna home. As he's driving Luna home, Crow couldn't stop feeling bad but mostly guilty for what he has done to Luna. For a minute he thought that Stephanie was really alive but thankfully Luna was able to make him realize the truth.

It still hurt him to know that Stephanie is dead and that things will never be the same as before. Right now, he didn't even know what to think about Luna. There are times he sees her as a sister figure and other times he'll see her as a woman but he knows that with Luna, he can't mess with her (especially with an overprotected brother like Leo). Crow felt like an imbecile to have kissed Luna by force and to believe that he was kissing Stephanie.

Crow felt his eyes a bit heavy that he couldn't concentrate driving Luna home. His head started to bob up and down that Luna noticed him doing this. One of her fears was about to come true. Crow knew that he couldn't let his drunken state take control of him. _'Almost there,'_ he thought but soon enough, Crow lost control of his duel runner and fell asleep.

"Crow?" Luna asked with fear, "Crow, wake up, please." She held onto him tightly as she felt his duel runner moving left and right. "CROW! WAKE UP!" but Crow didn't hear her as she screamed. The duel runner crashed into a car that stopped at the red light. Everything went black for Crow and Luna.

* * *

><p><em>Crow's POV<em>

"Where am I?" I asked to myself as I wonder around this surreal place. All around me, everything is white. I look down and I noticed that my clothes are also white. Just where am I? What was I doing before? Was anyone with me? "Hello? Is anyone here?" but I hear no one answering me. What else can I do in this kind of place, so I begin to walk hoping to find someone to explain to me what I'm doing here.

Nothing…absolutely nothing…

All I see is white all around me and some clouds but no people. Weird…I feel that I was doing something important but I can't remember what it was. I have a small feeling that it has to do with a person. Could it be a male or a female friend? I'm sure that I was with a female friend but I don't remember her name. Hmm…I feel like I do remember but at the same time I don't. Maybe her name rhymes with something. Wait! I think I got it; it has something to do with the moon.

What about the moon? I look up and notice how close I am to the moon and for the first time I can see the stars very clearly. Stars, they remind me of a male friend who's nickname is Star. What about the star? I look down and see that I'm floating over a field of flowers but not just any kind of flowers, roses. Roses? Wait a minute! I don't remember the moon, stars and roses being here. Wasn't this place all white?

I turn around hoping to find someone to help but I see no one. Suddenly I hear someone singing a song. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" No response. Then I hear someone singing again but this time even more loudly.

_I remember when you gave yourself up to me  
>I remember how I clung to you<br>I remember both of us dreaming in that one night of passion  
>You don't listen, nor do you look at me, it pricks my heart<br>_

That voice! Where have I heard this voice before? It sounds so familiar yet so…so…what's the word? Distant? "Hello?" but no one answers me. I still can hear the person singing but I don't know where he or she is at. Then I hear someone crying. Someone's crying? Who? I must find out whoever is crying.

As I start to walk, I noticed that the surroundings are starting to change. From fields of flowers, stars and the shining moon to a white hall and some doors. I continue to hear more crying and this time louder and clearly. I stop at the final door that's in front of me as I try to open the door but something stops me from doing so. My hand begins to tremble, but why is it trembling? I need to know who is behind this door. I grab the doorknob and turn it and to my surprise I see a young female with teal hair and golden eyes along with a young male who looks like her except that his hair is tied into a ponytail.

The young female's eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was disheveled while her one of her arms was in a cast. She also had some minor cuts and bruises on her cheeks and neck. She had tears smeared on her cheeks as she kept repeating over and over again that it was her fault. I wonder what she's blaming herself for. The young male that looks like her tried to comfort her but she shrugged him off. She began to talk.

"_It's my fault that Crow is in this state," _shesaid in a hoarse tone. She wiped her tears from her face as she continued,_ "If only I had asked him to take a cab with me, none of this won't have happened." _She buried her face with her hands as she began to sob.

"_Luna," _said the young male as he placed his hands on her shoulders. _"It's not your fault. You just didn't know that this would happen. You know that Crow was so depressed that Stephanie passed away."_

So this female is Luna. Luna? Wait a minute something about her name just rings a bell. Luna; where have I heard that name before? And Crow? Who's Crow? To me, Crow sounds like a bird. I better listen and find out more.

"_I know Leo but I felt that it was my fault."_

"_And how is this your fault, according to you sis'?"_

Sis'? As in 'sister'? Are they related? What am I saying of course they are! They look the same and their names begin with the same letter. Leo and Luna…something is coming into my mind…wait…I got it! Now I remember, Leo and Luna the twins.

A sudden realization just hit me. I know who's Crow? I'm Crow! Crow…but what happened to me? Why is Luna crying over me? I looked over where she and her brother were looking at and a gasp escaped my lips. No, this can't be! That can't be me on that bed! This must be some kind of nightmare. My body is covered with bandages and my hair is gone. What happened to me?

I hear more voices coming over as I move to see who's coming to see me like this. The door opened and revealed four more people coming in more specifically two males and two females. Wait…I know them. Roses, Stars…Of course! Akiza and Yusei. Next to them, is…is…wait…I know who the last two people are. Let me think…the blonde male reminds me of someone who I used to fight. Why are these sudden memories coming to me like this? Anyways, the blonde is…Jack? I think. Next to him, is…um…I know that it begins with a letter C. Cathy? Carla? No, that's not it. Carly I believe is her name… I see Luna looking up and notice that everyone else is here.

"_Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Carly,"_ she whispered at them. _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" _Luna began to sob again as she went down on her knees. _"Please forgive me…please!"_

"_Luna please get up,"_ said Akiza while she tried to pull her up. _"It's not your fault."_

"_I've already tried to tell her that but she doesn't listen to me,"_ said Leo. _"She keeps on blaming on herself and I don't know what to do with her."_

"_Luna, don't beat yourself like this. This isn't healthy."_

"_But I'm the reason that Crow's in coma!"_ Luna shouted at them. _"You guys have no idea what really happened that night."_

"_You're right Luna, we don't,"_ said Jack. _"So do tell us what happened that night."_

And so, Luna told everyone what happened that night, which I don't remember that much. I mean not that I don't remember, but there are certain things that are flooding back in my mind, like I was in a bar drinking because I was depressed about something. Then I remember that I saw Stephanie…wait…Stephanie. No…I thought Luna was the one who found me that night not Stephanie.

Wait…now it's all coming back. Yes…yes…yes! Now I remember…

That very night I was in the bar drinking because I couldn't bear to think that Stephanie is really gone. I don't exactly recall how many drinks I drank but I was so drunk that I thought that I saw Stephanie but really when it was Luna who found me. Oh my god!

I'm so stupid!

I accidently kissed Luna! I kissed Luna!

What's wrong with me! Why did I do something so foolish as that? I continued to listen to the story that Luna was telling everyone but it seems that she didn't mentioned about the 'accidental' kiss. Maybe she didn't want to embarrass herself anymore than what she's feeling. Luna told them that she wanted to go home and that I offered her to let me take her. Why didn't I just let her call for a cab and take us both home? What was going on through my head that night?

"…_and then I screamed for Crow to wake up but he didn't and we crashed into a car. Everything went black for me."_ Luna finished up her story. _"Can't you all see that it was my fault! I should have persuaded Crow to take a cab along with me but I let him talk me into this disastrous mess."_

The door opened up again and this time a doctor came in, _"I'm sorry to interrupt but can everyone leave. We're going to do a quick check-up on Mr. Crow Hogan."_ Nobody complained as they all got out of my room. Once the door closed, I heard the doctor talking to the nurse, _"What's his condition?"_

"_He's still the same Doctor, in critical state."_

"_I see."_ The doctor looked over the tablet that was hanging over my bed as he studied whatever there was to read. _"So, he's been in coma for a week."_

What? I've been out for that long! That can't be right.

"_Yes doctor. Oh…there was that one small incident that he almost went flat-line on us." _The nurse said. _"But thankfully one of the other doctors saved his life."_

"_I see."_ The doctor continued to look at my information with caution. _"It says here that the night that they brought him here to the hospital along with Luna Terasaki, he was intoxicated with alcohol. Is that true?"_ he asked. I saw the nurse nodding her head.

Now I see why Luna is torturing herself. She blames herself for my intoxication and my inability to drive. Damn it! Why didn't I take Luna's suggestion to take a cab? I tried to slam my hands on the wall but instead I felt them going through the wall. Okay, how do I get them out? I felt a small force pulling me in the wall. No wait this can't be happening. Wait stop! I closed my eyes as I waited for what will happen next.

I felt nothing happening to my body as I slowly opened one eye and see that I'm outside of the room. Wait a minute! Why am I floating on the air? That can't be right! Slowly I tried to lift myself back up on my own two feet as best I could. Outside of my room, everyone is not talking or even looking at each other. "What's wrong with you guys? Say something! Tell me that I'm going to be okay at least!" but it seems that they can't hear me at all.

"_I'm going to get a cup of tea,"_ said Akiza. _"Luna, do you want to join me to the cafeteria?"_ but Luna didn't say nothing. Akiza wasn't going to badger Luna to come but instead she looked at Carly _"Carly, do you want to come with me?"_ immediately I saw Carly getting up and left with Akiza to get a cup of tea.

"_Luna, you should go home and have a rest. You've been here for a whole week taking care of Crow,"_ said Yusei but again she didn't say anything. _"Luna, did you hear what I sa—"_

"_I heard you Yusei," _Luna managed to croak out,_ "but I can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_What if Crow goes flat-line again like the one that happened four days ago? Then what?"_ she began to cry again. Seriously! How many times has she been crying?

"_He's not going to pass away, Luna."_ Yusei sat next to her and hugged her. _"I know Crow and I know he's going to make it out of this. We're all hoping that Crow gets out of coma. Don't ever doubt that he's not."_

"Thanks Yusei, I needed to hear that from you." Silence hung among them as the only thing I heard were the nurses and patients talking. Then I heard someone shouting which caused the attention of Yusei, Jack, Leo and Luna to look up. "What's happening?"

"_Someone, bring in the necessary equipment for room B-234!"_ shouted the nurse, _"Hurry, hurry, hurry!"_

"_No!" _Luna screamed, _"Tell me that Crow's not in that room, please,"_ she said as new tears began to form in her eyes. _"PLEASE!"_

Akiza and Carly came back from the cafeteria with their cups as they saw several nurses rushing their way to a room. Carly observed at Luna as she was crying again that she had to ask, _"Why are you crying again?"_

"_Carly," _she grabbed her hands_. "Tell me that Crow's not in B-234. Please, I need to know."_

"_Why?"_

"_Didn't you hear them shouting to bring in the equipment in that room?"_ I saw Carly nodding at Luna but she soon realized that in room B-234 was my room. _"Calm down Luna, he's going to be okay."_

Suddenly I felt a warm feeling surrounding me and it felt good. It felt like someone was calling me. No, I can't let this feeling take over me. I need to get up and let everyone know that I can make it out. I went back into my room and noticed several doctors and nurses trying to resurrect me from the dead but my body didn't response to the shocks.

"_One, two, three!"_ I heard the buzzing sounds go on and I saw how my body jumped but nothing happened. _"Again! One, two, three!"_ This process was repeated several times but no results were shown. "Damn it I gotta wake up!"

"_You can't."_ I heard someone say.

"Why not?" I asked out loud, "Show yourself. I want to know why I can't get up!"

"_Because, you have no more reason to live on this planet."_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_It means that your life is over on Earth. You'll be living in a much better place, Crow Hogan."_

"How do you know that?" Wait, how does she know my name? "Who are you?"

"_Why Crow, have you forgotten who you're talking to?"_ The voice sounded like the person was behind me. I turned around and noticed a young female with pretty short, brown hair with brown eyes. Her clothes were white as my clothes. I gasped as I realized who was talking to me. _"Why Crow you don't seem happy to see me? It looks like you've seen a ghost."_ She began to giggle.

"Stephanie," I muttered her name. "What—I…but I don't…understand," in front of me was the one person that I really and truly love. What did this all mean? Am I in heaven? "Stephanie, what's going on?"

"_You're dying, Crow. You're dying."_

"No, that's not true!" I shouted at her, "I want to live! I WANT TO LIVE!"

"_I'm afraid that can't be, Crow. You'll be in heaven along with me. You'll live with me in heaven Crow. I need you with me."_

"What about my friends, Stephanie? I'm making everyone sad and depressed, especially Luna. I need to be alive."

"_Why? Two weeks ago, you've been depressed that I've passed away, Crow. I thought that you love me and that you didn't want me to die."_ I kept quiet as she continued to talk. _"Crow, I want you to come with me and live happily ever after. Crow,"_ she came closer to me and hugged me. I felt her warm body pressed against my own. _"Crow, please come with me. I miss you and I love you. I don't want to live by myself."_

"Stephanie," I whispered as she leaned in and kissed me. I felt complete. I realized that I didn't need to be alive. Here I am with Stephanie and I know that in this paradise we'll be happy. This is what I wanted all along. I need Stephanie and her love for me and here it is. Maybe she's right. I should just go with her…to heaven and live happily ever after.

After we broke apart, I hugged her back and her head rested against my chest. _"Are you ready to go with me to heaven Crow?"_ I nodded. She extended her hand out to me and I grabbed it as she pulled me up along with her and we walked our way up to heaven.

* * *

><p><em>3<em>_rd__ POV_

The doctor came out of room B-234 as he wiped his hands to his side. Everyone got up at the same time as the doctor gave them the sad news. "I'm sorry to inform you that Crow Hogan has passed away. We did everything we could but we have failed. I'm sorry." The doctor left as everyone was trying to absorb this information.

Carly and Akiza hugged their boyfriends as they cried onto their shoulders. Jack and Yusei felt their heart breaking into millions of pieces. Crow was like a brother to them. Why did he have to pass away? They wondered. Leo hugged his sister trying to comfort her but she just pushed him away.

"NO!" Luna shouted. "NO, NO, NO! WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE! WHY HIM?"

"Luna calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, LEO! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT HE DIED! MY FAULT, MY FAULT, MY FAULT!" she shouted making several nurses to look at her like she was crazy.

Akiza couldn't take it anymore that her friend was blaming herself so she did something that she knew that she would regret later. She slapped Luna from her hysteria. "Just stop it Luna. Stop it!" Akiza suddenly broke down, "Can't you see how much you're hurting yourself and everyone else! Luna, everyone's upset but that doesn't mean that you have to blame yourself. I just want you to stop it. We all want you to go back to normal."

Luna just held her cheek where Akiza had slapped her as she looked at Akiza with fear in her eyes. _'What's going on with me? Look at what I have to everyone,'_ she looked around and saw that everyone was just upset as she was "I'm sorry everyone" she whispered to herself. She looked to her left and saw her brother as he was trying to read what Luna was thinking. "I'm sorry Leo!" she hugged her brother as she let her tears flow while Leo tried to comfort her.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Jack, Carly, Yusei, Akiza, Leo and Luna along with Martha and all the children from the orphanage were grieving over Crow. Some of the children were crying as they placed the banner with Crow's image (the one that they drew during the WRGP) next to his coffin. Mina and Trudge just came in as several Sector Security officers pushed the media and paparazzi out. Just like everyone else in this funeral, they were dressed in black.

Nobody exchanged words but the only sound was of people crying, sniffing or people praying for Crow's soul to be saved. Luna was dressed in a black dress while her eyes were covered with her big sunglasses. She didn't want anyone to see her red and puffy eyes. She had no more strength within her to cry anymore. It was almost as if her life force was drained from her. Luna couldn't cry…she just couldn't do it.

Several of the children that knew Crow were crying while the older kids tried to hold back their tears back. The clock struck 2:00 pm and everyone knew that it was time to bury Crow. One by one, they all left to the graveyard, leaving Luna all by herself. She didn't feel like going to the graveyard and see how they're going to bury him. She got up from her seat and looked at Crow one last time.

"Crow, where ever you're at, please do know this, I really do miss you and I wish you didn't have to die. Now I know how you felt when you had to deal over Stephanie's death." She said while she held her throat, "I…I also forgive you for kissing me, Crow." Luna felt her face getting hot, "I know you didn't mean to but you gave me my first kiss." She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I was waiting for someone special in my life to kiss me like that Crow but I didn't expect you to be my first." She opened her eyes as she observed at Crow.

To her, Crow seem liked he was sleeping peacefully. "Goodbye Crow. We're all going to miss you so much." She leaned down towards him and kissed him on his forehead. "I'll never forget you!" she stood back up and joined everyone else to the graveyard…even if she didn't want to.

As she left, Crow and Stephanie looked down at what just happened. _"You accidently kissed her?"_ asked Stephanie.

Crow felt his face flush. _"I…I can explain. I thought that I was kissing you. I didn't know that I was kissing Luna, please forgive me."_

Stephanie didn't want to be mad at Crow but after she heard from Luna forgiving him about that kiss, she smiled at him. _"It's alright. I forgive you, Crow. And I know that you only see Luna as a sister figure. Is that right?"_ she saw him nodding eagerly. _"Good. Then we can finally rest in peace."_

"_Happily ever after?"_ Crow asked with a puppy look in his face.

"_Happily ever after,"_ Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheeks, _"Let's go."_

_My love forgive me even if you're dead_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay…wow! I didn't expect to write that much. I thought it was going to be about 4,000 to 5,000 words long but wow! Anyways, I might or might not post up the second one which is the M-rated story but you guys will know. I'm also thinking that the third story will not be posted up because it's going to be one of my longest one-shot that I'm going to write. I think it's going to be about +25,000 words long (I think…but you guys already know that right? I'm capable to write that much words). I'm sorry if this story is sad but the main point of this story is that I want to write a dramatic tragedy, but it seems that I also wrote a little bit of romance in it.**

**BIG NEWS:**

**I know that it's October and all but I'm already planning to write a Christmas special but it's not going to be a **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_**. It's going to be my very first **_**Princess Tutu**_** story. It will be announced later on around December.**

**Right now I'm typing up a research paper based on a play that I presented two weeks ago and I have to write something about the play. I'm not sure about my multi-chapter of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** will be posted soon since I have to get ready for midterms and more research paper to write.**

**As always please review! :3**


End file.
